Death of Fairy tail
by Dark Fairy 2003
Summary: Red goes into heat. little does she know whats's about to happen...


**Dragon Slayer Mating Season-** Every year starting at age 14, a dragon slayer goes through mating season. A dragon slayer will go and find their their fated mate. They only have one mate in their entire life and their are drawn to their mate as early as birth. The Dom (Dominant) slayer will mate with their chosen one in order to make a baby.

 **Dominant Slayers-** A Dom slayer is the more wild one. They will stop at nothing to claim their mate usually resulting in many deaths. The become almost unstoppable, their powers heightened greatly. If a Dom slayer is separated from their mate for a long time, their feral side comes out. They unlock their dragon force, killing any threat that stands in their way. But not to worry, this has never happened.

 **Submissive Slayers-** Sub slayers are always female. During mating season, they go into heat making the give off more pheromones than normal, which makes them more of a target to Dom slayers. The sub slayers become weaker, having a heat. Their heat usually makes them long for a mates touch. Unlike Dom slayers, they do not go after their mate, their mate is usually attracted to them. In their heat they are more fertile. Their heat usually starts when they see their mate.

 **Forced mating-** This goes two ways if a dragon slayers is rejected. **.** When a Dragon slayer is rejected by their mate, they go through two options. The first is to die of sorrow from being without their mate and the **mating** is to claim their mate anyway. Forced mating is more common than you think. The Dom slayer will turn feral. If their mate tries to escape, they will severely hurt them. The rejection is best left for after mating season

Secret

Red Dragneel ran down the road at amazing speeds. It was raining really hard, and for once, Juvia didn't cause this because her boyfriend was on a mission. No. It was just raining. But Red didn't notice. She was running as fast as she could trying to get to the guild. If she had known it was today, she would've gotten a mission early. Finally Red reached the guild. Hoping that she made it in time, Red pushed open the guild doors, only to discover that there were no missions. Red ran up to the counter where mira was holding a bunch of clean glasses and yelled "Mira! Where are the missions!" This startled the bartender, making her drop all the glasses. Red winced at the sound of smashing glass. "Sorry…" Red said awkwardly. Mira just smiled and started cleaning up the glass. "Sorry Red, you just missed the last one." Mira said sadly. Red growled and punched a table.

Today was the start dragon slayer mating season and Red is a submissive slayer. Her first two years she had gone on missions, but couldn't get a mission in time. All of Fairy tail actually avoided the guild during this time, since it was common knowledge that during mating season, dom dragon slayers go a bit wild. Thankfully most of the dragon slayers have mates. Though they are super protective of their mates.

Red sat down in a huff. She needed a mission. And fast. "Mira, There's gotta be one! Please?" Red asked desperately. Mira shook her head saying the same thing. Just as Red was about to leave, the guild doors opened and team Natsu stepped into the guild. Mira looked horrified, so Red turned around and saw Natsu. "Erza! You didn't get my message?" Mira asked, now pale. Erza looked confused until Mira whispered something in her ear. A look of horror spread across her face after mira told her. Erza drew her sword pointed it at Natsu, who was fighting Gray. "You! Come with me!" Erza said. Natsu didn't protest as Erza dragged him out by the collar. "What was that about?" Lucy asked a pale Mira.

While Mira and Gray explained what was going on, Red satin the same position like a statue. She felt hot all of a sudden. When she looked at Natsu she felt weird, like her body felt weird. She wanted Natsu to hold her, to do "things" to her. Thinking about this made her feel off, so Red needed some air. Red stood up, only to fall. There were people calling her name but she couldn't tell. ' _He can't be'_ Red thought closing her eyes.

Master Makarov came back from a guild masters meeting only to find a passed out Red, frantic Mira, and two confused mages. "Mira! What happened?!" Master asked, worried. After Mira had explained what happened, master ordered Mira to take Red up to the infirmary and for Gray and Lucy to find natsu and Erza. Just then Erza ran through the guild doors. "Erza! Where's Natsu?!" Master asked, shocked. "He slipped away when I wasn't looking! I thought he was here!" Erza said, requiping. While Mira tried to calm down , master ordered Gray, and Lucy to find Natsu and for Mira and Erza to guard Red.

Mira and master went upstairs to his office. "Master, why are you taking precautions to catch Natsu?" Mira asked, confused. "I think Red is Natsu's mate"Master said exasperated, making Mira gasp. "So we can't take any risks." Master added. Just as Mira went down stairs, there was a big explosion that knocked Erza and Mira back. Once the dust cleared they saw who was standing there. It was Natsu.


End file.
